


Given The Circumstances

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aww, Caring Louis, Cute, Easter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Homesick, Homesick Louis, M/M, lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was over an hour late to  Liam's special anniversary dinner but given the circumstances, Liam couldn't bring himself to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given The Circumstances

Given the circumstances, Liam really should have been more upset.

Louis returned hone an hour late even after Liam had stressed the importance of today.

It was their anniversary after all.

But he wasn’t angry… he couldn’t be. Especially when Louis turned up with red swollen eyes and a tear stained face with trembling hands and slumped shoulders.

The best Liam could do was take Louis by the hand and envelope him in his arms until he was alright enough to tell him what was wrong.

"I miss them." Was the only clue Liam got when his boyfriend mumbled into his neck.

It was all Liam needed though. Considering the fact that today was Easter and every Easter Louis and his sisters would go on an Easter egg hunt, it was safe to say that he was missing home.

They didn’t stay like that for long, Louis had locked himself inside the shared bedroom and didn’t emerge for an hour or so.

Liam didn’t mind though, he just stayed in the living room watching cartoons and repeats of FRIENDS. He knew Louis would be okay, but he couldn’t help worrying every time this happened.

There was never any need, because Louis would always end up back on Liam’s lap with arms wound tightly around his small waist. Liam would always end up whispering sweet nothings in his ear until he falls asleep.

Tonight was no exception.

The plans were forgotten and the dinner was cold. But Louis hurting and given the circumstances, Liam always knew what he had to do.


End file.
